MicroFics by mshig11
by mshigezumi
Summary: A unrelated collection of MicroFics, aka One-Shots, Jameron *More Jameron than your body has room for! Okay maybe not that much XD.*
1. John, It's Time To Go

**Disclaimer: I own noting, don't sue!  
**

**Like the other story I have up these are all microfics (or one-shots), except unlink the other story these I actually wrote.  
**

**All of these microfics are from T:SCC wiki and were originally posted in 'The Official Jameron Thread'. All of these also correspond to a challenge that was in place**** at the time so that is why they are so short (there is a post limit for each microfic challenge).**

**Hope you enjoy. :D  
**

--

Microfic #1, by mshig11

Originally posted on August 21st, 2009

After ordering their dinners off of the menus, John finally gets his chance to ask the question he's been denied asking all afternoon, "so, how did you convince mom to let us out of the house?"

"I have my ways," she replies along with a warm smile.

He smiles back at her, "I'm sure you do."

Suddenly the front door of the restaurant burst open and five robbers walk in, two with AK-47 full automatic assault rifles, one with a MAC-10 9mm sub-machine gun, another with a Remington 870 combat shotgun, and a final robber with a Ruger SR9 in his right hand and a large duffel bag in his left. All of them wore black ski mask, and homemade Kevlar vest, protecting only their torsos'.

Once they are all fully in the restaurant the two robbers with AK-47s fire a short bursts into the air, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"This is a robbery!" The man with the duffel bag and a pistol yells.

"Now I'm going to go around and collect all wallets, jewelry and watches in this here bag," he points to the duffel bag in his left hand with his gun. "And if you hesitate even the slightest or I suspect your not giving us all you got, I'll shoot you in the head!" With that he starts to go from table to table collecting all the valuables in a clockwise direction.

As the other robbers start to spread out around the restaurant Cameron whispers to John, "don't give him anything, just let me take care of it and get down when the fight starts."

John not having the time to respond, as the 'leader' is only two tables away, just gives her a slight nod as to not attract attention.

About 15 seconds later the crook reaches their table and says, "everything you got, now!"

John and Cameron don't even twitch, making the robber boil over with anger and continues with his threat, "put all your valuables in the bag or your girlfriend here gets it," as he readjust his aim to Cameron's head.

The couple still remains silent and just stairs at the man.

"Did you hear me? I'm gonna put a cap in you girlfriends head if you don't start-"

Before he can finish his sentence Cameron stabs him in the side of the neck with a fork, going right though his jugular vein and into his esophagus. Then in a blink of an eye Cameron punches the man full force in the solar plexus, breaking it along with most of his ribs causing mass internal bleeding, and insuring his death.

The man flies across the room like a ragdoll in a videogame, he hits the wall with a loud audible crack of his spine shattering, and the wall being indented slightly by the sudden amount of force. His body falls limply to the floor as profuse amounts of blood keep poring out of his neck and onto the floor around his body.

All the commotion distracted the four remaining robbers as they looked in shock as a seemingly 16 or 17 year old girl propelled their leader effortlessly into the wall across the room.

Cameron took full advantage of the robbers' dazed state and pulls out her Glock 17, with a two round extended clip (and one in the chamber, 17+2+1=20 bullets), out of her waistband in one fluid motion and proceeds with shooting the closest robber, who has an AK-47, in the head with a 9mm hollow-point round.

As the bullet penetrates the side of his head it expands inside his cranium propelling all bone, blood, and brain in the way and out the other side in a two inch (5.08 centimeters) hole, covering part of the wall in what was once the insides of a man's head.

The sound of a gunshot pulls the three remaining robbers out of their trance and they begin to turn their bodies away from their former leader's corpse and towards the person who killed 40% of their team within mere seconds.

But before they could fully turn around Cameron had already fired another shot, hitting the robber with the shotgun.

Turning his head before the rest of his body didn't help him at all as it gave Cameron a perfect shot to sever his spine, while blowing out his esophagus and trachea. Cameron didn't miss her mark, and the white wall that was behind him just got a new paint job of red, with little white fragments mixed in.

Cameron then threw her steak knife (which she picked up at the same time as the fork) from her left hand full force into the man with the MAC-10. The serrated blade going at high speed embedded its self into the man's right shoulder, penetrating down to the bone, making him drop his gun and scream at the intense pain as blood quickly gushed out of shoulder.

The only robber that was still alive and had a gun in hand opened up with his AK-47, but he obviously was feeling the full force of combat stress and was panicking at what happened to all of his comrades that instead of hitting Cameron he filled a lamp, about a foot from his target, with numerous 7.62mm bullets.

Cameron not taking long to adjust, aimed for his kneecap and took a shot, the bullet hit dead on and the man fell to the side, finger still holding down the trigger firing bullets as he fell down on his shot-out knee.

One of the stray bullets from his AK-47 just so happened to hit the other robber (who is still in great pain) in the head decorating the ceiling with fresh gore.

Cameron, not trying to be cruel and also completely elimination any threat to John, shoots the suffering man on the ground though his left eye, killing him instantly.

Cameron then turns around to John, who is hiding under their table where he saw everything. She kneels down to meet at his eyelevel, "John, it's time to go," she states with a small kind, and reassuring smile on her beautiful face.

--

**A/N: Hope this turned out all right (this is my first fanfic ever).**

**And yes I know there is basically no Jameron in this first chapter but there is large amounts of Jameron in the chapters to come! (This chapter was dedicated to action).  
**

**Please review, one word is all I ask for. :)  
**


	2. Sleep Talking

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews it's nice to know that people actually like my writing lol.**

**TK-MR - Yep! 4 bullets, 1 fork and 1 steak knife = 5 clean kills, okay maybe not... lots of blood, and brains! Well I hope you liked it as much as the first time.  
**

**legionarylogan - Thanks! I was afraid that it wouldn't work out.  
**

**Sammie - Thank you! :D  
**

**olischulu - Yes it does, and here is your Jameron fix (The other story I have posted is Jameron as well, you can read it if you have the time).  
**

--

Microfic #2, by mshig11

Originally posted on August 29th, 2009

"John lookout!" She yells as she blast a T-888 that was pointing its gun at John into oblivion.

"Thanks Cam," he says in gratitude as he takes out an older T-800 with a clean headshot.

She turns her head towards his direction "Cam?" she inquires as she tilts her head. "This is the first time you've called me by that. Why did you decide to give me a nickname?" She asks waiting eagerly for his response.

Satisfied that the battlefield is cleared of hostiles he turns his head and walks to her till they are only about a foot apart. "Because I love you Cameron," he responds, meaning it with all his heart as he raises his hand to caress her cheek.

Suddenly in the corner of her eye Cameron sees a flash of blue and quickly pushes John away from herself, so there isn't a chance that the blast will hurt him. But in doing so the discharge of plasma hits its relatively stationary mark, instantly vaporizing a third of Cameron's head including her CPU.

"CAMERON!" He yells as her body tumbles to the floor…

John was sitting up strait in an instant, eyes wide, breathing heavily, and sweating.

"John, everything is ok, I'm right here," Cameron says in a soft and soothing voice.

John quickly pulls Cameron into a tight hug, as she hugs back he slowly starts calming down knowing that she is not going anywhere.

"Thank you Cameron, thank you for being here for me," he says still breathing heavily.

"You're welcome John, I'll always be here for you" she replies.

"Good because, I don't ever want you to leave me… ever."

"Don't worry John, I'll stay with you for as long as you want me around."

"Promise?" he asks almost pleadingly.

"Promise," she assures him.

A moment of silence ensued as John regained his full composure.

Suddenly Cameron breaks the ice, pulling her face back so she can look him in the eyes, "John… do you… love me?"

John completely froze at the question, _where did this come from?_ He asks himself. _Well that doesn't matter right now John, get your head in the game… what do I do, what do I do??_ He frantically thinks to himself, trying to find an appropriate response to Cameron's simple, yet not so simple question.

Cameron began to worry, as John hasn't given a response in over 10 seconds, well over his average time it takes to answer a question. His heart rate also noticeably increased, and he started to breath more rapidly.

A few more seconds pass and John finally decides to let her be the judge of her own question. He leans forwards, quickly closing the two-inch gap in between their faces, and kisses her on the lips slowly trying his best to convey his love for her in a single kiss.

Cameron was completely shocked by his response and if she wasn't a terminator she probably would've forgot to kiss him back.

John on the other hand enjoyed every millisecond of their face to face contact. _Why haven't I kissed her before?_ He asked himself annoyed that he hasn't done it till now.

He slowly and reluctantly pulls away, his lips lingering on hers. He stops pulling back when their noses are only about half an inch apart.

"What do you think?" He asks.

Slowly the biggest smile he's ever seen on Cameron's face appears and for the second time ever, their lips meet.

This time Cameron takes the initiative and slides her tongue into John's mouth, they continue to make out till John needs oxygen.

Having time to re-catch his breath he asks her another question, "What brought up that question Cam?"

"You talk in your sleep," she simply responds with a small grin on her face.

--

**A/N: I know, I know, I could have made it more clear that the beginning part was a dream, but I wanted you guys to figure it out by your selves (I know at least one of you were like "wait WTF?!?"), and I thought it would be cool to only confirm that it was a dream in the last line. I also bet some of you were thinking that I was going for Jamdeath... I couldn't do that (at least right now).  
**

**For more Jameron you should read the other story I have posted (if you haven't already), they are microfics like these, but written by The Crusader (he's an awesome author).**

**Thanks for reading! And if you have the chance, please review (I love the feed back, and I will respond to everyone), one word is all I ask.  
**


	3. I Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**TK-MR - Thanks, well the plot of the challenge was post BtR so I placed the last story after they got back and John was just having a nightmare about it.  
**

**Sammie - Good, I'm glad I was able to get at least one person. :D  
**

**Renderer - Thanks, and no problem at all. :)  
**

**olischulu - Thanks! that means a lot because I really like The Crusader's writings.  
**

*****Notice: S2 is out w00t!! I bet most of you know this already, but for those who don't today is the day that S2 comes out on DVD and BluRay... so if you're a fan of T:SCC and haven't already please by a copy (the better sales the higher chance that we have of getting S3 in a DVD movie or something). I should be getting mine in the mail today so I'm happy, there are some pretty cool Jameron things with the commentaries and at least one of the deleted scenes. But I don't want to spoil anything. :D*****

--

Microfic #3, by mshig11

Originally posted on September 1st, 2009

Cameron has been following John since he left the house for Riley's, he seemed down and Cameron wanted to help make him feel better, not Riley.

It was Cameron's job to help John and she wanted to do that job more than anything at the moment, but unfortunately John didn't accept her help and went to Riley for it instead… and that was unacceptable for Cameron.

When John reached Riley's house he was surprised to find five cars parked outside. He knocked on the door, Riley answered and let him in, once inside he was greeted with the sight of five families that he's never seen before all spread without the house. Apparently Riley's foster parents were having a reunion with some old friends and their families for a barbeque. Riley and John headed over too her room, not knowing that Cameron was watching them with thermal vision from the side yard.

Cameron waited for John and Riley to separate, and she got her chance when John went to the bathroom and Riley went to the backyard to get some food. Cameron went into action by leaping elegantly through a large open window that boarded the side yard when no one was around.

Once in the house she taped the 'test' button on a fire alarm with the end of a broom that was left out. The fire alarm went off, screeching loudly. The sound of a fire alarm made everyone still in the house to rush outside as quickly as possible.

When John opened up the bathroom door to see what all the sound was about, he was firmly griped by Cameron and led out the side door of the house.

John didn't complain thinking there was a fire in the house and Cameron was just pulling him out to protect him, though he was quite annoyed that Cameron followed him.

Once they were around the corner and out of sight they stopped and the questioning began.

"Why are you here and was there a fire?"

"I am here to protect you John," avoiding the question by giving him her mission. "And there was no fire."

"So you set off the alarm?" He asked, beginning to be annoyed at her.

"Yes," was all her reply.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make you feel better."

"How is setting off the fire alarm going to help me feel better?"

"It's not," she replied looking down. "But I hope this will," she continues as she looks up at him, taking a step closer and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I care for you John, not just for your physical safety, but for your feelings as well, I always have," she stated as she leaned her head lightly onto John's.

John was stunned by her actions, but he didn't put his guard down quite yet, '_I hope this isn't another lie,_' he thinks to himself.

"How do I know this isn't another lie Cameron?"

Silence fell between the couple as Cameron thought of the best way to convey what she felt.

"Because you know me John, you know I wouldn't lie about how I feel about you," she paused.

Whispering into his ear she says what she's wanted to tell him for so long, "I love you John."

Those words hit John like a ton of bricks, those four words that he's been waiting to hear her say again since his birthday, to confirm that even though she was 'bad' when she said them, that they were genuinely true. And those last two sentences confirmed it without a doubt.

A smile crept across his face as he leaned his head onto the top of Cameron's, who was still leaning her head softly on his.

Not wanting to hide his feeling for her he responds too her previous words, "I love you too Cameron."

At those words Cameron gave John a long and tender kiss on the lips. Breaking apart slowly he says, "I'm going to break up with Riley now."

She smiles at him, "the sooner the better." He smiles back, "then I guess I'm going right now."

He pulls away from her and starts heading in the direction of the house ready to break off all connections with Riley.

"When we get back home can we continue kissing? Sarah is not getting back till tomorrow," she asks when he is about 10 feet away.

He stops and looks back with a smile on his face, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

--

**A/N: Yes I know John should of reacted more when Cameron pulled him out of the house, but I have a length limit (that's the challenge) so I couldn't put it in. I rather leave the space for some Jameron goodness than John yelling at Cameron (and that's what I did).**

**Hope you all liked it, I should be updating this story and The Crusader's every 4-5 days as we need time to write (I'm running out of stories to post, only have two more in reserve for CK's and 4 for mine, and I would like to post them at the same time).**

**Please review, one world is all I ask and I love to here what you guys and gals think of this chapter.  
**


	4. Is That What You Want?

**A/N: Thanks for the review, I really like hearing all the feedback.**

**olischulu - Yeah, but I had to keep it within the limits, so his anger at Cameron got cut for more Jameron.  
**

**TK-MR - Thanks.**

**j3aless - Well I'm glad it reminded you of that... I don't even know what it is so I hope it's a good thing.  
**

**Sammie - I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this one as well.**

--

Microfic #4, by mshig11

Originally posted on September 5th, 2009

Kacy and her newborn baby returned earlier that day, Sarah, John and Cameron all went over to congratulate her and to see if she needed any help.

For about an hour they talking to Kacy and took turns holding the baby.

John was getting bored and decided to go home and Cameron went with him, and Sarah decided to stay a bit longer.

Once they got home Cameron had a few question for John, "why would Skynet want to kill something so beautiful and helpless?"

John was caught off guard by the question and his brow furrowed as he thinks of an appropriate, he draws a blank, "I don't know Cameron, maybe it's not as thoughtful as you."

"Oh, thank you for explaining."

After hearing those all so familiar words, John realize that she hasn't said them in a long time.

"You haven't said that in awhile Cameron, what happened?"

She responded instantaneously, "Riley happened… you don't explain things to me like you use too, you don't do a lot of things that you use to," she finished on a down note.

He misses the time he's spent with Cameron, and he wants to fix their relationship at least.

Finally he realized that seeing Riley was a huge mistake and has come in between them, he decides to take action.

"I think I'm going to break up with Riley."

"But don't you love her?" She asked her face filled with confusion.

"Hell no! I mean she's sort of a friend but that's about it… yes I've kissed her, but that was a mistake," he said as his eyes wandered to the floor in shame.

"I was subconscious trying to get back at you for saying you didn't trust me… and… and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for treating you like I did, I've been such an asshole to you and if you never want to speak to me again… then I understand," he finished, swallowing a lump in his throat, he felt horrible for his past actions, and his only hope was that Cameron would forgive him.

"Are you asking for forgiveness John?"

A second of silence elapsed, then John in a weak voice spoke as he looks up into her eyes.

"Yes," was all he could say.

A small sad smile appears on Cameron's face "I'll always forgive you John, no matter what you do… your all I have"

Hearing that made John even more depressed for pushing her away, he must be one of the luckiest people on Earth to have someone that would stand by his side no matter what, even after neglecting, and purposely avoiding her.

He decided in that split moment that if she was going to be that loyal to him, he would return that loyalty even if it killed him. Even if she unexpectedly left him, he would do anything and everything in his power to get her back, including traversing through time if there was even the slightest chance at she would return safely.

Only one word can describe what John felt for Cameron… love.

"I love you Cameron, and only you."

"But I'm just a machine John… you can't love me," she replies saddened by her own words.

Very worried he ask the question that's on his mind, "is that what you want Cameron?"

"No!" She yelled unintentionally, "I want you to love me, but then everyone would hate you for it… and I can't let that happen," she says looking down at the floor.

"Cameron, look at me," he says as he uses his finger to lift her chin so she's looking him in the eyes.

"I don't give a living shit about what everyone else thinks, I love you and nothing can change that," he says with a smile.

Smiling back she responds, "I love you too John," and pulls him into a loving hug, kissing him lightly on the neck.

--

**A/N: This is definitely not one of my better ones, but it's Jameron so it all works out! :D  
**

**Hope you liked it, ****thanks for reading! Please review (one word is all I ask), I greatly appreciate the feedback and if you want me to put something in a future microfic or to edit something just write it in the review and I'll try to accommodate you.  
**


	5. Did You Mean What You Said?

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys liked it.**

**TK-MR - Thanks, I really appreciate it :D.  
**

**olischulu - lol I wasn't kidding, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well. Thanks for the review!  
**

**legionarylogan - Yeah we were kidding about 'Commando Cameron' on the wiki (some other people had some microfics with her doing covert ops) and I used that as an inspiration for her sneaking in without being noticed. I'm glad you liked chapter three and four. I think you're one of the first to comment on how hard it is to do it within 4000 words, thanks for noticing, I really appreciate it.**

--

Microfic #5, by mshig11

Originally posted on September 7th, 2009

He's been looking everywhere for her, asking everyone who might know about her whereabouts. He finally got a break when he learned that she was hanging out with some 'Jody' and this 'Jody' usually hangs out at a halfway house in the area.

John stood in entrance of the halfway house, he scanned everywhere for Cameron, even if he didn't want to admit it he needed her, but little did he know she needed him as well.

He walks in further till he is about halfway in between the unoccupied foosball table and the entrance. Seeing no sign of her to the left he decides to head right to where apparently the rooms are. John quickly glances into each room checking for any sign of her presents. He lucks out; as he checks the third room he sees her sitting in the fetal position on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed.

As he enters the room he notices that she is rocking herself back and forth slowly, and she was shaking all over. _Is she… is she crying? She looks so, so helpless_, was all John could think. Seeing her like this was a total shock to John, he didn't even know she could cry, let alone uncontrollably weep. He slowly walked up to her as not to startle her.

"Cameron? Are you alright?" He says with more than a bit of worry in his voice.

She suddenly stops crying and looks up at him, he can clearly see the her tear soaked cheeks, and bloodshot eyes. _Oh god she has been crying_, he thinks to himself.

"Who... who are you?" She says in a weak voice.

_Wow, what's gotten into her?_ He wonders. "I'm John, remember? I'm a friend," he assures her.

"J- J- John? I don't know you."

"Yes you do Cameron, I'm your... uhh... bother," he says as he slowly gets closer to her.

"I- I don't have a brother, and why do you keep calling me 'Cameron'? My name's Allison, Allison Young."

John went wide-eyed at this statement, _does she really think she's someone else? Well that would explain why she claims not to know me_, he concludes to himself.

"Uhh sorry... Allison, you just really remind me of a close... friend that I care about a lot," he definitely had an easier time spilling his guts to Cameron when she didn't know who she is.

"Oh, what happened to her?" she ask innocently.

As he sad down next to her he started to explain, "umm she... well... she's still around, but about a week ago she told me that I couldn't be trusted even after I risked my life to saved her from... uhh being in a shit load of trouble." What he was telling her was technically all true, just under exaggerated. "And then I met this other girl and our relationship just went south from there... I don't know how I could of let this happen," he finished, looking down at the floor, with Allison looking at him, intent on getting every detail of the story.

"So you want to be friends with her again, but you don't know if she trust you, and you would do almost anything to fix your relationship?" She inquires having absorbed every last word John has said.

_Damn she's still really perceptive_, he realizes. "Yeah that's about it."

"Well I'm sure she still trust you, and wants to continue your relationship too," she says with a small smile, "I would."

He smiles back at her, _oh the irony, I hope she's right_. "That's good to know."

"What is she like?" Allison asks, thoroughly interested in the girl that she reminded John of.

"Well as I said she looks a lot like you, she's strong, smart, agile, and funny even though she doesn't know it."

"It sounds like you really like her," she says teasingly.

"Uhh yeah, I guess I do," he responds completely forgetting who he's talking too.

They continue to talk for awhile, when suddenly Allison freezes up and her body starts to twitch slightly, then as suddenly as it started it stops.

"John? Did you mean what you said?" Cameron asked wide-eyed at John.

"Cameron? Is it you?"

"Yes John it's me."

"And you remember the whole conversation?"

"Yes."

It takes a few seconds for the implications of her words to sink in.

"Oh..." is all he can get out of his mouth.

There is an awkward pause in their discussion.

Cameron starts it back up again, "John I do trust you, and I want to continue our relationship."

"Really?" He asks in disbelief.

She swiftly closes the gap in between their faces and delivers a long tender kiss.

As she slowly pulls away she answer his question again with a smile on her lips, "yes John."

--

**A/N: This scene should have lasted a lot longer, but as there is always a limit to the amount of post (and this is still over), I had to shorten it.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I hope that you will leave a review, one word is all I ask, and I really appreciate the feedback.**


	6. It's What's On The Inside That Counts

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile, but my laptop's screen broke so I couldn't update the stories (I didn't have the files).**

**As I said in the other story CK (The Crusader) has started his second fanfic and what he's posted so far is really good. I think you guys will really enjoy it (except for TK-MR since he reads the chapters are they are posted on the wiki XD).**

**olischulu - Thanks, yeah that's the problem with these things, well that's why it's a challenge. I hope you like this one as well.  
**

**TK-MR - Thanks, yeah I just hope that if that did happen John wouldn't be such a douche to Cameron like he was for most of the season.**

--

Microfic #6, by mshig11

Originally posted on September 10th, 2009

Ever since Cameron's return tensions were high between Allison and Cameron for about everything, but especially over John.

_God with both of them around it's like Riley all over again, except this time I won't be a dumb ass, _John thinks to himself while walking down a nearly empty corridor.

Suddenly he spots the cause of some of his problems... Allison Young, he knows it's her and not Cameron because she is smiling to herself, Cameron only shows her emotions openly in private or in relatively privately with him.

Allison walks up to him with a small smile, "hey John, how are you doing today?"

"Well no one got killed today, so that's a good start, you seem happy."

"I am."

"About?"

"Well I got to see you today," she says with a smile.

"Uhh... I'm happy to see you too," he responds awkwardly.

"Hey there is something I need to show you," she says excitedly.

"I'm sorry Allison but I can't right now, I need to meet with Cameron."

Little did they know but Cameron was hiding right around the corner listening to every single last word that they spoke.

"Ohh come on what's so good about her, she's just a metal version of me, being a few minutes late won't kill her."

Cameron quickly comes out of hiding at the prospect that John will leave with Allison, "John I need to talk to you," she looks over at Allison, "...in private."

"Ohh hey Cam, sure lead the way," he casually responds as he follows her into his (their) quarters, leaving Allison to herself.

"Why does he pick her over me?" Allison ask herself quietly.

--

Once the door was closed and Cameron was satisfied that no one was eavesdropping she started.

"Allison really seems to like you," she says plainly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then I will be leaving, you'll never have to see me again."

"Wait what?! Why would you leave?

"Since Allison is around there is no longer a use for me, there are many other terminators around that will protect you more efficiently than me... my use has expired."

"Cameron you use has NOT expired and it will not, I need you and I always will, please don't go," he asked.

"But you have Allison."

"Cameron I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you," he tried reassured her.

"But I'm just a machine, and my infiltration sheath is modeled after Allison, so there is no point in being with me," Cameron paused for a second, "she's something I can never be... human."

"You're not just a machine Cameron, never say that, you've evolved into something much more. You've become your own person with your own personality, humor, emotions, likes, dislikes, fears, wishes, hopes, dreams, goals and so much more. You're nothing like a machine, you're Cameron.

"But-"

"Hold up I'm not done yet," he said with a smile. "I don't care that you two look exactly alike, or that she's human, it's not what's on the outside that matters. It's what's on the inside that counts," he says while lightly taping her head right over where he CPU port is.

"John look at me," she rolls up her long sleeve shirt till her arm was fully exposed. Her arm's epidermal layer was badly damaged from a previous fight and hasn't had time to regenerate, clearly showing that she is a terminator. "How can you care for this? Tell me," she demanded on the brink of tears.

He didn't even have to think for his response, "Because I love you, and I always will no matter what." As he finished he raised her arm and kissed a spot where her metal endoskeleton showed through. "Cameron I love you, and you love me," those words, the same words that she told him years ago when she was out for his life, and those words that erased any doubt in her mind, those words that brought the biggest smile she's ever smiled to her face, those words that finally allowed her to love him will all her being.

Hot tears started to fall from her eyes, tears of joy.

"Cameron are you okay? You're crying," John asked very worried for her.

"I'm more than okay, I love you too John," she pulled him into her arms and pressed her lips against his as if it were the only kiss they would ever share. John kissed back with everything he felt for her as well, trying with all his abilities to make up for all the lost time.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it! :D**

**I always like writing about John comforting Cameron (or the other way around).**

**Also as I said before CK has started a fanfic, he doesn't know how long it will be, but what he's written so far is AWESOME!!**

**Please review, I love hearing form you guys (it also tells me that I'm at least doing okay with these microfics), as always one word is all I ask.**


	7. Oh The Irony!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Once again I'm very sorry for not updating this more often, but school is a bitch... and if anyone was curious The Crusader's microfics weren't updated because he's been focusing on this story so yeah.  
**

**olischulu - Good, I'm very glad, thanks for the review!  
**

**Renderer - No problem, I live to serve... sort of lol. I'm glad you liked it, and yes it does suck for Allison, but she's in Cameron's territory so I feel no pity!! :)  
**

*****Notice: This challenge made me go AU so I shall post some of the rules so this makes more sense.**

**Part of the microfic challenge: Describe John and Cameron's first meeting, as you would wish to see it. The only stipulation is that the meeting must be different from the show (no school setting). John can be any age (likely 15-25), anywhere in the world, doing anything.*****

--

Microfic #7, by mshig11

Originally posted on September 18th, 2009

He walks into a grocery story, it's relatively empty and he has an easy time finding most of the things that his mother told him to get, she is still very protective of him but since the Cyberdyne incident with the T-1000 and Uncle Bob gone she's eased up a bit. Well enough to let him get the groceries by himself.

He looks at the next item on the list, 'two boxes of pancake mix', _ugh not more pancakes_, he thinks.

He starts his search for the elusive box of mix, and after a couple minutes of searching he still can't find it.

"Where the fuck do they keep the pancake mix," he ask himself quietly.

"It's to your left, up top," someone says from behind.

He looks up and to the left and he finds the stuff, grabs two of the boxes and puts them in his cart.

"Thanks" he says absentmindedly as he checks the list again.

"So, what's your name?" She curiously ask him.

He turns around to actually see who's talking to him, he didn't know it at the time but it was one of the best decisions that he will ever make in his life.

He's immediately stunned at the sight he sees, she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, and her cute smile instantly made him completely speechless.

"Hey, anyone in there?" She playfully asks when he just stares at her and doesn't respond.

A few more seconds pass until he finally comes back to earth and realizes that she asked him a question.

"Ohh, sorry I was... daydreaming, yeah daydreaming," he responds lamely.

"Sure you were," she says with a smile, "so are you going to answer my question?"

"Uh what was it again?" _Why do I get so dumb when I'm around an attractive girl_? He ask himself.

"Your name," she reminds him.

"John, John Reese."

"Cameron Phillips," she responds with another cute smile.

"It's nice to meet you Cameron"

"It's nice to meet you too... John Connor," she says as her eyes glow blue.

His eyes widen in fear immediately and all he can think is _HOLY SHIT another terminator, I thought we stopped this! Doesn't matter, gotta get out of here before she gets me_.

But he was too slow, or rather she was too fast and knew that this was going to happen.

She swiftly grabs his arm in a grip that a 'normal' girl couldn't achieve, "please don't go, I don't want you to leave me."

_What the fuck? Okay she's definitely a terminator, but she's totally different from Uncle Bob or any of the others, _he thinks to himself slightly confused.

"How do I know that you aren't going to kill me?" he asked quite worried at what she could to him at any second.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead a second after you entered this room," she pointed out to him.

He takes her words into consideration, "you got me there, so if you don't want to kill me what do you want?"

"I want to be with you," she says bluntly.

He is stunned at her response, but her quickly regains his composure, "you want to be with me? Or it's your mission to be with me?"

She finally lets go of his arm satisfied that he isn't going to run off, "my mission and what I want are two very different things. My mission is only to protect you, but I WANT to be with you."

"Like as in a relationship? As in boyfriend, girlfriend?" He ask.

"Yes," she simply responds.

"Why?"

"Because you're John Connor and you're alone in this world... no one likes to be alone," she says from experience. In the future no one except future John even considered her as a person, and her only hope was that this John would do so as well.

She continues, "And because I care for you, I like you John."

He considered her offer for a few seconds before deciding, "okay, I'll be your... boyfriend," he says rather nervously even though he was talking to a terminator and not a 'real' girl.

Due to the fact that he's always on the run and has to keep a low profile because of his fugitive status he never had a girlfriend. And here he was hooking up with his first who just so happened to be a reprogramed terminator who was build to kill him specifically.

_Oh the irony_, he thinks to himself.

But then again having a terminator girlfriend had its advantages, she could take a bullet and not be harmed at all, she would protect him from anything including other terminators, he wouldn't have to worry about her safety all the time as she could take care of herself so much better than any human could, she would do anything for him without hesitation, she would always be loyal to him, and most of all she cares about him.

_Actually, this might work out a lot better than I though_, he continues to muse.

At his last words a relived expression shows up on her face along with a smile as she pulls him into a tight hug, "you won't regent it," she promises him.

And for the rest of his life he never once regretted that decision.

--

**A/N: I wouldn't regret that decision lol! Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it!**

**The next chapter is one that I really had fun writing and it has some humor in too, it's also my longer than all the other entries so far. I have a feeling you guys will like it as well. :)**

**Please review, one word is all I ask.**


	8. The 'Game'

**A/N: Special thanks to all that reviewed! (and thanks dealing with these long periods between uploads... again)**

**olischulu - lol thanks, glad you liked it. :)  
**

**Renderer - I know what you mean... but I had to put Jameron in it lol :P (ran out of space, would've made it longer if it wasn't for a challenge)  
**

**TK-MR - Yeah, just wish it was that easy in the show, MOAR JAMERON!!**

**dc - Thanks :)**

**DragonSeraphin - I'm glad you've enjoyed the all so far. :D I have the same type of philosophy, if I like the story I review it. Yeah I would like to continue or expand on some of these, but I just don't have the time right now and I could do some two or three shots with them but I don't know if I have enough ideas for a full fledged fanfic. :\ I'm glad to help lol, and I'm sorry for the long delay for the answer but you can most definitely use some of my ideas, no need for lost of credit I'm fine with just an 'Inspired by...' or something along those line, nothing big. Once again thanks for your review!**

**Farmageddon - lol it's like crack... okay maybe not. :P Glad you like them.**

*********Notice: I had great fun writing this chapter, hope you like it as well! (my humor can use some improvement :P)*****

--

Microfic #8, by mshig11

Originally posted on September 23rd, 2009

"John what are you doing?" She asked while he was tiptoeing over to the living room late at night... or very early in the morning depending on how you look at it.

John nearly jumps, he didn't even know she was behind him. "Shh..." he says while placing his index finger over his lips.

She tilts her head at this, "Why do you want me to be quite?" She whispers back.

"Do you know what's on the couch right now?" He ask back keeping his voice to a minimum.

Cameron looks in the direction of the couch, "it seems Derek is sleeping on it."

"Exactly."

She tilts her head again, "I don't get it, what are you trying to do?"

"How do I put this? I'm going to play a game with Derek," he said with a smile.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"I would advise against that action as Derek gets very angry if you wake him up, especially for a 'game'."

"That's the point," he replied.

"I don't understand, why would you want to wake him if he will just get angry?"

"Because it's funny."

She takes a second to process what he just said, "oh, thank you for explaining, what game are you going to play with him?"

"Well it's not a game like a board game, I'm just going to messing with him."

She considers his words, "that sounds like more fun," she says with a small evil smile.

"Good, wanna help?"

"Yes, what's the plan?"

--

In the end they decided that it would be better if they each came up with their own plan, so if one were to fail they sill could get Derek with the second one.

John was up first, he decided to go with a classic.

He slowly crept up to the couch, and what he saw couldn't be better, Derek was out cold probably from drinking too much. His hands were out to the sides, and he had no blanket on.

Cameron watched as John slowly filled Derek's open hand with shaving cream. Then he slowly took out a piece of string and ticked Derek's nose with it. At first Derek just slapped his nose with the hand without the shaving cream, but after a couple of tries he finally used his other hand, smothering shaving cream all over his face.

John could barley contain the laughter at the site of his uncle with shaving cream all over his face, and still asleep.

Cameron smiled at the site, for her it was quite amusing especially since Derek didn't like her and constantly tired to convince the Connors to kill her.

John slowly walked back to her still with a big smile on his face, "guess it's your turn since he didn't wake up," he whispered.

She smiles back, "I'm going to enjoy this."

She went to her room and brought out an alarm clock.

"What are you going to do with that?" John ask.

"You'll see," she simply responds.

Cameron silently walks over to the TV cabinet and moves it slightly forward, she then plugs in the alarm clock into one of the power outlets. She sets it to the correct time and then sets the alarm for two am, five minutes from then, before placing it she tapes the screen so it will be really hard to spot in the dark. After putting the alarm clock down on the ground she pushes the cabinet back, the alarm is now well hidden behind the TV and it's cabinet.

She then walks over the lamp that's by Derek and removes the light bulb.

After she's done setting up she pulls John around the corner to wait for the alarm to go off.

About a minute later the alarm goes off loudly with a very annoying sound. Derek is sitting up instantly and he realizes that he has shaving cream all over his face.

"JOHN! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" He yells.

Derek tries to wipe off the cream to the best of his abilities to un-obscurer his sight, but he doesn't manage to get it all off. Having his sight restored he tries to turn on the lamp, and to his surprise it doesn't work.

"What the fuck?! You've got to be bullshiting me!"

The loud and annoying noise of the alarm keeps going non-stop as Derek fumbles through the pitch blackness to find the origin of the noise.

"God fucking damnit! Where the hell is this fucking alarm clock?!" He yells over the noise as he runs into another piece of furniture.

Around the corner John couldn't containing his laughter so Cameron decided to place her hand over his mouth so Derek wouldn't find them. She couldn't help but smile widely at Derek's reaction.

All the noise in the living room awoke Sarah from her sleep, Cameron heard her getting out of bed and whispered to John who was still laughing his ass off in her hand, "Sarah is getting up, I think we should move back into your room," she suggested, John just nodded a 'yes' and they went into his room and silently closed the door behind them.

What they heard from John's room was too much from John to handle, Cameron literally had to keep him up or else he would fall to the floor from laughter.

They could hear Sarah marching out into the living room and then the yelling began, "WHAT THE FUCK DEREK?! Why in the fucking hell are you setting off alarm clocks at three in the fucking morning? Some people would like to sleep!" She yelled furiously at him.

"That fucking alarm isn't mine! Your son or that tin can thought it would be funny if they hid an alarm clock just to fucking annoy me!" He yelled back over the noise.

"I don't give a shit about who's alarm clock that is I just want it off, NOW!"

"Okay, don't get your panties up in a bunch," he says to himself, but unintentionally just loud enough for Sarah to hear.

"What did you say to me Derek?" She asked ready to punch him into submission.

"Nothing!" He says quickly not wanting to get into a fight with Sarah Connor.

"Good now find that damn thing and turn it off, it's giving me a headache," she continues to yell over the annoying noise of the alarm.

After another couple minutes of searching through darkness and some more yelling Derek finally found the alarm with the help of Sarah and a flashlight.

Derek was the first to speak after the alarm was silenced, "Now I'm going to teach your son a lesson."

"No," Sarah quickly intervened, "no more noise tonight, I would like to get some sleep."

"But I just wa-"

"No means no Derek! Now be quite and go to bed, and you might want to wash off that shaving cream off your face," she said with a small smile and headed back to her room.

Derek gave up and headed to the bathroom to wash his face off.

It took another couple minutes for John to stop laughing, "Holy crap that was funny! How did you come up with that idea Cameron?"

She was still smiling at what happened, "it was the most efficient, time consuming and irritating action I could think of, with the things that we had at hand."

"Well it sure did work, I don't know how this night could get any better."

"I do," she responded.

John raised an eyebrow, "and how's that?"

She took a step closer to him, "like this," she leaned in and kissed him on the lips tenderly, they remained lip locked for what seemed like an eternity.

When they finally broke apart John was the first to speak, "this night just got one hundred times better!"

She smiled back at him then leaned forward slowly till their lips were touching once again, continuing where they left off.

--

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And one again I had to wrap this story up so the Jameron scene is a bit rushed (as you can tell).**

**Once again thanks, please review if you have the time (one word is all I ask, anonymous reviewing IS enabled).  
**


	9. I Don't Want To Be Lonely

**A/N: Once again thanks to all that read and reviewed the last chapter! Sorry for such a long update time, finals are a bitch!  
**

**TK-MR - Thanks for pointing out that error, I would of never noticed it. It's been corrected (ever since you sent the review). :D  
**

**olischulu - I'm glad you liked it! And yes we need more stories like that... but I only have so many ideas lol.**

**DragonSeraphin - Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, this one is a lot... shorter. And sorry about the long times between updates, I'm trying to update them more often (it's not working). :(  
**

**Renderer - Lol yes, I'm very tempted to write a follow up story for that last entry. Thanks for the review!**

**SapphireMind - It's no problem man, I've never seen that movie before, but I see how that reminds you of it. Weirdly I had a lot of fun righting that scene.  
**

*****Notice: I know, I know this is really short, but this is my first one poster (only 2000 characters) and I made it very rich with dialog. As you can see this takes place in 'Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today,' the bedroom scene, and from there I go into a more... Jamerony conclusion. I also added a couple of lines from a different episode, they are very easy to spot but they fit well in this particular scene.*****

--

Microfic #9, by mshig11

Originally posted on October 12th, 2009

"But, sometimes you do stupid things. It would help me to understand why."

"Humans do stupid things. So, don't worry about it and be a happier machine."

"I'm a machine. I can't be happy. But, I understand more than you think. I understand you love me," she looks down before continuing, "what I don't understand is why you insist on pushing me away. Why you insist on seeing Riley."

A lump forms in John's throat, he swallows nervously and takes a deep breath before answering.

"Because you said that I couldn't be trusted, that you were upset at me for bringing you back."

She sits up and looks at him before starting, "I only said that because I care for you, I don't want to hurt you John." She paused for a second, contemplating if she should tell him the truth. "I didn't kill you that night because I overrode my mission to terminate you. After the explosion the barriers that future John placed to stop me from reverting to my base programing are no longer in effect," she deadpanned.

"So down deep... you want to kill me."

"Yes, I do."

He sits up so their faces are at the same height, "then why don't you?"

"I might someday."

He falls back onto the bed to his previous laying position flustered by the whole conversation.

"I understand that being John Connor can be lonely. I don't want you to be lonely." She pauses for a second, "I don't want to be lonely," she tells him.

She then slowly climbs on top of him placing a knee on each side of John. While leaning over him, her hair forming a curtain around their faces. Forcing John to look up at her face as she slowly leans down and delivers a long, soft and tender kiss onto his lips.

As their kiss ends their lips lingered for awhile till Cameron reluctantly pull away just enough to speak.

"Please stay here tonight, for me," she whispers.

He didn't leave that night, he didn't even remember what he was planning to do. When he falls into an easy sleep, his dreams revolve solely around his terminator protector laying beside him.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**As you can see the fic was almost all ****dialog, tried to make it as dense as possible with the allotted space. You guys should try it out, it's harder than it looks (had to debate what to put in and what to keep out). By the way this is how the bedroom scene should of ended, or maybe not that exactly but not with John running off to Mexico. I want Jameron not Jiley!  
**

**Once again I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I will try to update again as soon as possible.**

**Please review, one word is all I ask. :D  
**


	10. What Does Love Mean?

**A/N: Thanks to all that read and reviewed! Love hearing from you guys. :)  
**

**olischulu - Thanks, but the bad news is that this one is also a one poster... the one after isn't though.  
**

**Renderer - Lol. Don't we all, don't we all.  
**

**TK-MR - Thanks!**

*****Notice: Once again this is a one poster, so it's short. Sorry! But the one after is back to the normal length, which is still really short. :( The only problem is I've hit a shit load of writers block, school is trying to kill me with work, the challenges haven't been that interesting and I can't come up with many more good ideas. But I promise more is to come!*****

--

Microfic #10, by mshig11

Originally posted on October 25th, 2009

"Your mom's left, she's went to return the movie" she tells him from the entrance of his room.

"Why are telling me this?" He inquires.

"I have a question."

He pulls out a chair for her, "here take a seat."

She complies and sits next to him.

"Okay, what is it?" He ask turning his full attention to her.

"What does love mean?"

"Uh... What type of love, like as in to really something or as in the romantic sense?"

"The romantic definition of the word," she responds.

He takes a second to think about a good answer to give his friend.

"Well it means that you would to anything for that person even if there is no benefit to you. It means that you trust them no matter what," he explains.

"So love must be unconditional?"

"Yes, if it's truly love."

"I understand, please continue," she tells him.

"You also like being around the person just because of who they are and that you miss them when they're not around. That you're very fond of the person and have an intense feeling of deep affection towards them. Also that you love them for who they are on the inside not just the outside." He waits to see if she has any more questions, when she just nods he continues. "Then there is the whole sexual part of it, where you want to have sex with them. That you want to do it with them and no one else. Or it's more lust than anything else and that's not love, just sex."

"I understand, but I still don't understand one more thing about love."

"And that is?" He ask very curiously.

"How does love start? And when do you know when you love someone?"

"Well usually it starts with a normal friendship and then it just turns into something more, and I don't think you all of a sudden love someone. It just happens over time and then one day you realize that you are in love with them. Why do you ask?" He questions.

There is a pause in the conversation as she decides if she wants to tell him the truth or not. She picks the former.

"Because I think I love you John."

He smiles at this, "I think I love you too Cameron."

--

**A/N: Yes I know it's short, just hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading regardless.**

**After reading this doesn't it make you miss the time when John wasn't such a bitch to Cameron? It does for me!**

**The next one is good (lots of people go a kick out of it on the Jameron thread, I think you guys will too).**

**Please leave a comment by reviewing! One word is all I ask (I know, I ask a lot).  
**


	11. A New Primary Objective

**A/N: Before I say anything else I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I only write these because people actually read them (I mean why else would I write these?) and it's very nice to hear all your comments!**

**olischulu - Lol I knew someone was going to say that, it's true love can't be boiled down to a few sentences... but how the hell would you explain it to a very curious cyborg? I really didn't know what to put so I kinda did what seemed right.**

**finaldragon13 - Thanks for the reviews. :) I'm always glad to hear from new people and I'm very glad you've been enjoying these so far. I think you're going to like this one as well, hehehe.  
**

**DragonSeraphin - And the wait is over! Only problem I'm running out of reserve entries (I'm a slow writer and I've hit a huge amount of writers block, only the entry after this is complete), I feel you're going to like this one. [insert evil smile here]**

**Atoz - It's great to hear from new viewers like you! I'm really glad you've enjoyed the entries so far! As for your last comment, I have no clue and it really does suck that TSCC only got two seasons, but I'm still hoping for a continuation weather it's in direct to DVD movie form or as a third season.**

*****Notice: I bet none of you are going to see this coming, a lot of people got a kick out of this on the wiki. I have a feeling you guys are going to too.*****

--

Microfic #11, by mshig11

Originally posted on October 26th, 2009

Even though Cameron is a cyborg her creator gave her a complete database of human relationships, to help with infiltrating in the future. Skynet never expected that this data was going to be used for an actual relationship between a cyborg and a human.

But here she is contemplating her feelings for not only a human but the future leader of the resistance, the savor of mankind.

But in the end she concludes that she indeed loves John. But doesn't know how to express her feelings to him. Knowing that the term 'sexual intercourse' and 'making love' are commonly interchanged. She deduces that to show John that she loves him they must copulate.

Her updated mission flashes on her HUD:

New Primary Objective Copulate with John Connor

Not wanting to waist anytime she makes her way to John's room and stops in front of the door. Using her terminal vision she confirms that he is in the room. She strips down to her underwear letting her close pool on the ground and slowly opens the door to his room.

He's leaning back in his chair so only the back two legs are on the floor as he uses his feet on the desk to balance as he is working on his math homework in his lap. As the door opens he turns his head to see an almost completely nude Cameron entering his room. At this sight he loses his balance and falls over in his chair. He's back up in an instant to stare at Cameron only clad in a lacy almost completely transparent black bra with matching black panties, leaving virtually nothing to the imagination.

"John I love you," she tells him as she tackles him onto the bed.

They begin to kiss furiously, neither one of them ever wanting to stop.

As they continuously kiss John tries to remove Cameron's bra. After a few attempts he finally gets the bra unlatched, it falls off of her and is thrown across the room in an instant.

John flips the two of them over so that he's on top to gain better access to her now exposed breast.

He just stairs for a moment and then he tentatively feels both of them with his hands. He's amassed at how soft are, he caresses the tips with his thumb and surly enough they stiffen under his touch.

Cameron couldn't help but moan, this is the first time she ever experienced sexual pleasure and she is enjoying every second of it thoroughly.

John didn't think he could be anymore aroused, but Cameron's moaning proved him wrong.

He continued to caresses one of the soft globs while he licks, kisses and sucks on the other. Eliciting more moans of satisfaction, Cameron slightly arching her back and her breaths getting shallower and slightly more rapid. He switches from one breast to the other giving both of them an equal amount of attention.

These sensations are like noting she's felt before, so much pleasure just from his touch. She couldn't even comprehend what it would feel like when they actually started having sex.

He continued to suckle her two breast, but not getting enough to satisfy his craving for her he begin to run his hand down her body. But Cameron stops him.

"Sarah is home," she states.

He lets out a deep exasperated breath, "Damn, can we continue this later?"

A smile forms on her lips, "definitely."

-- *alternate ending*

Sarah opens the door, "John why is there clothes out here?"

She looks up from the pool of clothes, her eyes go wide and she pulls out her glock as she yells, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! What the fuck are you doing John?!"

"What do you think? I'm about to have sex with her," he says pointing at Cameron.

"And I'm enjoying it thoroughly," Cameron chimes in.

"No one asked you!" Sarah yells at Cameron. "What are you thinking John? It's a fucking machine!

"**She's** a fucking cybernetic organism actually," he points out.

--

**A/N: Yes I did just go to JAMPORN!!! Hehe, okay more like Jamforeplay but whatever, you guys get the point. And I know at least one person was confused by the last line, John is NOT insulting Cameron, it's a play on words. I don't think I need to explain anymore than that because if you don't get it then... well I didn't do a very good job or you don't know what 'fuck' means.**

**Thanks for reading, this was for kicks more than anything else, hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have the time please review, one word is all I ask.**


	12. That Was Effective

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!**

**TK-MR - Lol I see you agree with everyone on the wiki... Well you're part of the wiki so it makes sense lol.**

**vfergus - Thanks! I aim to please. I might change that line, and even if I don't thanks for the suggestion! Yeah I hope for a continuation too, but Lena is pregnant! I'm happy for her, but sad for us as no filming could possibly happen till the end of 2010! Kinda sux.  
**

**olischulu - Yeah we had a LONG conversation about that kind of stuff on the wiki (dealing with a more current microfic challenge which dealt with Jamsex). We all agreed in the end. The last microfic was just for kicks and if I were writing an actual fic it would be a lot longer and definitely more focused on their emotions. But I can see where you are coming from and I totally understand. Glad you found the ending entertaining! :)**

**DragonSeraphin - Glad you found the last entry funny, it was fun to write and a lot of people on the wiki got a kick out of it too, especially the alternate ending and the new mission part. Thanks for your continued support! But as I said before writing is slowing down for many reasons so entries are going to get more scarce. :(**

**finaldragon13 - Lol it is very fun, and I like it too! Thanks for reviewing!**

*****Notice: Cameron is a bit OC (out of character)*****

--

Microfic #12, by mshig11

Originally posted on November 8th, 2009

John looks at the piece of work that he's just finished and wonders if it will mean anything to her. He wonders where he even got the idea to give his cyborg protector a picture of them from school in a homemade picture frame. He just felt that it was something that he should do, his intuition maybe? It doesn't really matter, the fact is that his gut wants him to give her a gift. As a peace offering? To show that he was sorry for the whole Riley incident? To try and mend their strained friendship? Well for whatever reason John was ready to give that gift to Cameron... but how? Should he just give it to her or leave it somewhere creative for her to find, like in her dressing cabinet perhaps. Maybe he could give her hints till she could guess what it was or he could wrap it up and see what she does. "Screw it," he says to himself as he gets up from his seat, gift in hand.

Walking out of his room and looking up and down the hall for any sign of Cameron, when he finds none he quickly checks each room. Finding that all the rooms are empty he slowly walks down the steps to the first floor.

And sure enough Cameron is standing by the window overlooking the driveway. He tries to silently take her by surprise, but her terminator senses are too keen.

"Did you need something John?" She ask with her back still facing him, then turning around to hear his response.

"Not exactly but, I made you something," he said more nervously than wanted.

She can easily tell he is nervous, his heart rate and blood pressure are higher than normal, he is breathing more rapidly, licking his lips more frequently and he's slightly sweating.

"Why are you nervous? You know you don't have to be nervous around me," she tries to assure him.

"Yeah, um here... hope you like it," he says while handing her the gift.

She looks at the picture and the frame that John made, a small smile creeps across her face. Her next move is completely unexpected as she throws the gift to the side, shattering the glass of the frame into hundreds of pieces against the wall.

John is taken back by the sudden action, "Whoa! What was that for Cameron?" He ask.

She walks up to him and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Because I want to show you that I don't need a gift to know that you're sorry," she says softly.

"Uh, so you're not mad at me?" He inquires as he is awkwardly hugged by his protector.

"No John I'm not, I love you there is no point in being angry at you." She looks up at him with her doe eyes. "Do you love me John?" She ask innocently.

John's throat suddenly becomes very dry at the question and he looks frantically around the room trying to find something to stare at besides her eyes.

She looks down when he doesn't give any signs of responding, she slowly releases her hold on him and takes a couple of steps back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that you still care for me," she says very dejectedly looking down at the floor as if it was her only friend left in the world. "I wish I got to say goodbye."

"Say goodbye to wh-who?" He ask shakily.

She looks back up, her eyes lachrymose. "To John, the one who explained things to me, the one who looked out for me, the one who trusted me, the one who cared for me, the one who was my friend... the John that loved me."

She continues, "But he's gone now. He died the day after his birthday. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I only have my memories of him now and a person who looks like him, sounds like him, smells like him, but is noting like him."

She pauses, and John still couldn't think of what to do or say.

"He was nice, you're insensitive, he was caring, you're inconsiderate, he was thoughtful, you're rash. He loved me, you hate me, he stood up for me, you blame me, he was my only friend, you're not."

"He's gone and I'm left here with YOU!" She yells at him.

Cameron then walks out of the room leaving John to his thoughts.

A couple of seconds pass before John fully realizes what just happened. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what did I just do?" He ask himself. "Wait Cameron come back!" He yells after her.

She doesn't respond and just keeps walking.

John runs after his cyborg protector only wanting to make thing better between them again.

"Cameron! Please just hear me out."

She suddenly stops walking and turns around to face John with an emotionless mask covering her face.

"Cameron I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've been such a fucking prick," He starts.

"I was being selfish, I was just thinking about myself and not about everyone else." He swallows slowly, "I wasn't thinking about you, I wasn't thinking about how my actions affected you, I wasn't thinking about how I said things to you and I wasn't thinking about how you felt. All of that was so stupid of me, and you shouldn't of had to put up with all that bullshit. I'm sorry you had to deal with all that crap. You know all that time you're the only thing I could ever think about, I even started comparing everyone else to you. When I'd see someone I would think of how much better you were compared to that person, you're smarter, stronger, faster, more agile, better looking, better dressed, nicer, friendlier, funnier, cuter, how you were always so much better than they were not matter what."

"And Riley, she was a mistake. A huge fucking mistake, I should've faced my feeling instead of running away from them. I was trying to back at to you for saying what you said, and now I see how stupid it was of me. You were just trying to protect me, to keep me safe from you and I completely over reacted and started doing very stupid things. Very stupid things. I shouldn't of tricked you, I shouldn't of run away from you, and now I really wish I didn't."

Cameron looks him up and down for any signs of deception, she finds none.

"Cameron I don't think it's possible for me to hate you, I was just being such a douche that I was harsh and uncaring, that should of never happened. I should of kept my self in check, I should of realized that I was hurting you. That's the last thing I want to do, I care for you Cameron. I care for you so much, it hurt to see you sad. It hurts to see you being mad at me, but I deserve it, I did things that I knew would hurt you and... I'm sorry, I can't begin to tell you how horrible I feel for what I've done. I'm just so sorry and if I could change things I would, but I can't what happened, happened no matter how much I hate it."

"I know I haven't been showing it but, Cameron you mean the world to me. No you mean more than the world to me. You're everything to me, you mean more than life its self. And I don't want to lose you, I never want to lose you."

"I hope that you can forgive me, I hope that I haven't messed thing us so much that you can't love me. I hope that I can still be the John I need to be for you. And whatever you decide even if it's not to ever speak to me again I will honor your wish. I will do anything for you Cameron, anything even if it means that I'll never see you again."

He hesitantly pulls her into a hug, he's relived that she lets him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I hope that you can still love me, I hope that I can be that John again. I hope that I didn't ruin things between us, I hope that we can at least be friends, I hope that I'm good enough for you. I hope that things can at least go back to how they were before the bomb. I hope that you will at least except my apology, I hope that I can care for you again. I hope that you know that I love you, that I always did and always will." He finishes as he caresses her face for possibly the last time.

In one final attempt he remembers a conversation they had so long ago. John gently places his thumb on her lips and slowly slid it down till her lower lip sprung back to its normal place.

A small smile forms on her lips, "John..." She finally hugs him back, "I've missed you," a huge wave of relief floods over John at these actions and he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I've missed you too Cameron, I don't know what I was thinking," he admits.

"That was effective, when you touched my lips, I liked it." She states to John.

"I'm glad it was," he says as he leans his forehead against hers. "I love you Cameron, I love you so much."

"I love you to John," she makes her point by leaning in and giving him a long passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry for breaking your gift. I was just trying to make a point," Cameron whispers to him with her face nestled on his neck.

"I know Cameron, I know," he reassures her.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Please review if you have the time! One word is all I ask for (takes a couple of seconds, and I allow anonymous reviews).**


End file.
